


Another Practice

by Jackie8er



Series: The Practice Series [2]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie8er/pseuds/Jackie8er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohkura finds himself once again trapped on a "practice" with Ryo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Practice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Practice! Be sure that you read it before reading this one. I'm still not confident with this one, but Lalois read it (and checked the spelling and grammar, thank you very much!!!) and said it was good. I hope you enjoy it as well!

\- Let me get this straight… You want to go on a date with me?

\- _Practice_ going on a date with you.

And that was supposed to be a peaceful day, Ohkura thought to himself. He was just chilling at the dressing-room after recording the studio part of next weeks’ Honjani episodes so he was done for the day and it was still 1 p.m. He would have plenty of time to just go home, have lunch, play some game and sleep; and the room was extremely peaceful now that everyone had already left. He was even thinking about taking a nap before going home; but then Ryo stormed into the room, walking straight to Ohkura with that serious and focused face that he knew pretty well to be prepared to say goodbye to his nice afternoon. And he was right. There was Ryo, with that “practice” stuff again. 

\- You’ve got to be kidding. – Ohkura complained, in disbelief. He still remembered how, just a couple of years before, Ryo came to him asking for them to “practice kissing”. And hell, they practiced, for a long time. Well, Ohkura was pretty naïve back then, but not anymore.

\- I’m not kidding, Tacchon! Come on!!

\- No. _You_ come on, Ryo! You can’t be serious! This again?!

\- Well… it worked out okay last time, right?

Ohkura rolled his eyes at Ryo’s statement and got up from the couch, walking to the mirror. He could see the other through it, and how he looked anxious and bothered like he was not expecting for Ohkura to react like that. Sighing, Ohkura diverted his eyes from Ryo’s reflection and looked for a headband to keep his bangs from his eyes. All that “practicing” they made when they were just kids caused enormous changes in Ohkura, and Ryo now coming to ask that from him, was bringing back feelings that the younger one have been trying to repress for some time already.

\- Why this again, Ryo? – He asked, turning to the other and sitting on the makeup chair, giving up on finding the headband; crossing his arms, he fixed his gaze into his friend’s.

\- You know why… - Ryo smiled, biting the corner of his thin lips. – So we won’t do bad with the girls.

It was the same damn explanation from last time, Ohkura couldn’t believe it. That could not be serious.

\- We can’t openly go out on dates with girls, Ryo. You know that. – Ohkura remembered; but he kept analyzing the other, finding amusing how anxious he was, it almost made him smile. Ryo was moving his hands inside his pockets and he could see his lips were trembling a bit. Ryo was indeed nervous and Ohkura kind of liked it.

\- I know, I know… But our _senpais_ told me how they do it, like disguising themselves and stuff. So, if we two could practice just one time, I could invite some girl out, you know. 

Ryo’s voice was gradually going down as he said the last sentence. He probably noticed that this argument did not sound very convincing to Ohkura. 

A little frustrated, Ryo focused his eyes on the ground and Ohkura used that opportunity to let go a small and silent giggle, going back to the serious face as soon as Ryo raised his head again. This time, Ryo had his “puppy eyes” ready to kill Ohkura’s will force against that idea. It was like Ryo was crawling into Ohkura’s soul with that goddamn gaze, piercing his chest with a strength that almost made Ohkura sigh. But he would not give in that much. Well, he already knew he was lost, but would not let Ryo have that winning taste with his sigh.  

\- When? 

The puppy eyes were replaced by the “super-happy-hyper-joyful-childish eyes” and the most amazing smile at that moment, and Ohkura felt his heart skip a beat. He could never deny a request by Ryo, of course. That one single smile was worth it; and this time Ohkura let go of that sigh he was holding on to.

\- Right now! I have everything planned!

\- You’re kidding!

\- Of course not! I researched a lot before coming to you. – Ryo explained as he reached for his backpack and put it on. Ohkura remembered well about Ryo’s research the other time. Now that he could see how much effort Ryo had put on that kissing practice, he could only imagine what the other had in mind for this new round. – Let’s go?

Still not so sure of it, Ohkura got up from his chair, not in a rush at all to get his bag and follow Ryo. In fact, he was still trying to put all his thoughts in order. For months, as of now, he had been trying to suppress everything about him and Ryo. Even because, the older one did not seem to give too much of a damn about Ohkura’s presence there, in the group. Ever since Ohkura joined, he and Ryo never really chatted a lot. The younger one could only see and sense Ryo’s eyes on him every now and then. That was the longest conversation they had in a long time, in fact.

\- Come on already!!

Ryo, tired of waiting for Ohkura to speed up, grabbed the younger by the hand, pulling him and going in a quick pace, out of the dressing-room. He did not let go of Ohkura’s hand, and Ohkura did not try to make him to do so. He could feel how wet in sweat Ryo’s hand was, that eager bastard.

\- We have a tight schedule, you know?

\- Where are we going? – Ohkura finally asked, when they went inside the elevator, Ryo pressing the bottom to the parking basement – even in that moment Ryo kept holding Ohkura’s hand.

\- Well, I planned the whole day. But it’s all a secret. Wait and see. – They stopped by a small silver Toyota car and just then Ryo let go of Ohkura, taking the keys off his pocket and unlocking the car.

\- I didn’t know you had a car… - Ohkura said bluntly as the other was throwing his backpack _and_ Ohkura’s bag – which said person didn’t even notice that Ryo had took it out from him – on the back seat.

\- It’s new. I just got it yesterday. – Ryo replied, smiling widely and seeming very proud of himself. And added, with a shy smile on his face. – You are the first one I take for a ride with it. And now just get inside!! I told you we have a long day ahead!

The older one got in the car and Ohkura followed him, trying to make himself comfortable on the passenger’s seat. It was a little tight for his legs, and Ryo noticed as he leaned himself into Ohkura, looking for something under the drummer’s seat which made it go a little backwards.

\- Much better, right? – he said to Ohkura, brushing his hand lightly on his thigh before fastening his own seatbelt and starting the engine, driving off the building.

Ohkura was still trying not to give in completely. He could not let himself go in that situation, he knew that. Even though he thought that Ryo actually had other intentions and that practice thing – like the other one – was just a hoax, he was still not so sure. He and Ryo were really good friends when teens, but after Ryo started to get more popular, their ways parted. So he was not sure about how to deal with him, or what his real thoughts were. And if that was really just a practice for Ryo, that would crush Ohkura’s feelings if he let himself go.

It has been now some time since he noticed he had fallen in love with his friend. He first suspected that when he was invited to join Kanjani∞ and his first thought was about being close to Ryo again. And he was sure when his heart would not stop beating louder than his drums whenever he would see the older one. Before that, Ohkura thought he only had crush on the guy he first kissed, that he only admired him or something like it. But, boy, that was so not just that. He was now convinced that he was in love, that kind of unrequited and platonic love. So he was trying really hard not to get his hopes up. Maybe he was, indeed, just a guy Ryo trusted to train how to get laid with the ladies.

\- So… - Ryo’s voice brought Ohkura’s attention to the present; he didn’t even notice that they were both in complete silence ever since they got out from the parking. – Are you enjoying the group? The guys are treating you right?

\- So protective… - Ohkura laughed at Ryo’s questions, trying to finally relax. He used to be very comfortable around Ryo. He would not allow his feelings let that not happen again. Ryo laughed with him as well, looking at Ohkura by the corner of his eyes. – Yeah, of course. You know that it’s _not_ the first time I work with most of them, right?

\- Sure… It’s just that… - Ryo messed his hair, looking embarrassed and not looking at Ohkura this time. – Sometimes Subaru-kun might be a little…

\- Ero? – he completed for the other one, laughing a little louder now. – Yeah, he showed me his magazines and told me some stories.

\- No way! That asshole!

As they started to discuss and chat about Subaru and the other guys, the mood started to light up. Ohkura was not all tense anymore and as they drove, he started to have fun just by chatting with Ryo. That was a very good sign. Maybe he could survive that afternoon, if it was all like that.

But of course Ryo had different plans.

He stopped the car in front of a very beautiful traditional Japanese restaurant and, just by seeing that, Ohkura’s stomach growled so loudly that made him blush and Ryo laugh, again leading his hand to Ohkura’s thigh and brushing it lightly, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

\- I knew you’d have to eat something. You’re gonna love it in here.

Ryo got out from the car, but Ohkura still stayed there for a few more seconds, feeling that the previous anxiety that was trying to take control of him, started to come back with that single touch. But he took a deep breath and swallowed it down. He would do his best just to enjoy it. He left the car as well and was about to take his bag from the backseat and Ryo stopped him, holding his arm.

\- Don’t worry.

\- But my wallet…

\- You won’t need it. It’s supposed to be a date, remember? So it’s on me. – Ryo smiled more widely and let go of Ohkura.

The younger couldn’t even protest again, as the car was drove way by a valet. His “date” was already heading to the restaurant’s door, so Ohkura rushed to reach him, just in time for Ryo to open the door for him. Now Ohkura thought that _that_ was a little too much and laughed, his shoulders relaxing again.

\- You won’t treat me like a girl, will you?

\- I’m still thinking about it. – Was Ryo’s reply as they entered the establishment, he declaring then his reservation to a gentle looking lady wearing a traditional kimono.

The whole place was amazing, full of low traditional tables. Theirs were just by a paper door that was open, revealing the view of a beautiful Japanese garden, with a small pond where the water was so clear that Ohkura could see some carps swimming around. He sat on his cushion, but he kept staring at that pond. The whole place was so peaceful that he couldn’t feel other way.

\- It’s amazing! – he said to Ryo, who was sitting in front of him, holding a menu for Ohkura, smiling shyly again, in a manner that Ohkura really liked.

\- I knew you’d love it.

As their lunch proceeded, Ohkura could feel again that comfortable vibe that he was getting in the car; they were chatting about their jobs and whatever they had been doing lately. Every now and then, Ryo would reach for Ohkura’s hand and brush it very lightly and briefly, but that was enough for the younger to flush a little. But even that was not able to break all the coziness of those moments. They even talked about things about their childhoods they never discussed before. Ryo had a fit of laughter when Ohkura told him about the time he pretended to be bullied at school, to which the younger responded by pinching Ryo’s hand.

They almost lost track of time and, when Ryo finally took a look at his watch, his eyes popped out a little.

\- Shit! We’re gonna be late for the movie!

Ryo rushed to pay the bill and grabbed Ohkura by the arm, pulling him as fast as he could, which wasn’t much of a help, since they had to wait for the valet to bring the car back anyway.

In the end, they _were_ late for the movie. Ryo grabbed Ohkura’s hand and pulled him in such a hurry that he couldn’t even see which movie Ryo had picked for them. They just got in the room, Ryo leading both of them in the dark, looking for their seats. It didn’t take them very long and, luckily, they just missed the first trailers. They sat in a good place in the back, and there weren’t many people around, after all, it was 4 p.m. on a Wednesday.

\- What movie is it? – Ohkura whispered getting his face a little closer to Ryo’s, to be listened.

\- Ju-on 2… - he answered bluntly, but there was a hint of laugh that Ohkura almost didn’t notice.

\- EH?

\- Shhh!

His exclamation of surprise was so loud that he was “shh’ed” by the few people that were in the movies and made his date laugh quietly. Ohkura was mad and slapped Ryo’s arm lightly. Everyone knew how much of a scaredy-cat he was. And Ryo wasn’t much better than him, he knew that.

\- Why a horror movie?! – he asked as quietly as he could, but Ryo shh’ed him again and told him to pay attention to the screen.

Ohkura didn’t want to; he watched the first one a few months ago and he only was able to sleep with his lights on for a whole week. He cringed on his seat a little when the actual movie started. Just two minutes of movie and his heart was already beating as crazy as he was expecting any jump-scare to happen. But then he felt Ryo’s hand on his again and his eyes averted from the screen. He watched as the older one’s long fingers brushed his skin lightly until entwining into Ohkura’s fingers, and clasping his hand very tight. He kept staring at Ryo’s profile for a few moments; the guy was firmly gazing the screen, Ohkura could see his Adam’s apple going up and down as he was swallowing hard. He also swallowed hard and took a deep breath, squeezing Ryo’s hand lightly; he felt his heart warm and noticed a little smile on Ryo’s face when he did so, and finally decided to try watching the movie.

It was not a good experience. And he could say that it was not very good for Ryo as well, as both of them were trying not to scream or jump off their seats every five minutes when there was a scary scene. Even when there wasn’t a scary one, they would tense up and sigh in relief when they noticed it was nothing. But, by thirty minutes of movie they were almost grabbed into each other, cringing and holding hands like their lives depended on that. Ohkura was even scared that if he faced away from the screen he would see a scary kid just by his side. Maybe Ryo was scared of that also because, several times, he would just hide his face on Ohkura’s shoulder.

\- That was a terrible idea…

When the movie was over and they were leaving the theater, Ryo admitted that. His clothes and hair were all messy, and so were Ohkura’s. He was sure they had missed at least half of the movie by closing their eyes. But just the sound was enough for them to be scared as shit. But he did have fun. He was having so much fun that he was almost forgetting to hold himself back. He had to remind himself what was supposed to be happening.

\- Yeah… Horror movies: not good. Remember that when you bring a girl.

\- Eh? – he seemed confused, as he had not a clue of what Ohkura was saying.

\- …When you come on a _real_ date and stuff. – Ryo seemed to have forgotten as well, what he thought that was a little weird.

\- Yeah! Right… Gotta remember that... – Ryo smiled brightly again, but Ohkura could see that something was not right. – Let’s go to the next stop?

It was already dawn when they reached the car, the sun was almost starting to go down and the first stars were starting to pop up in the sky. Now the roads were busier, since it was time for everyone to be going back home, so they were driving really slowly and patiently. Ryo seemed to be back to his old self, after that brief odd moment when they left the theater, talkative and making Ohkura laugh and laughing at anything that Ohkura would say. So he quickly forgot and even the whole movie experience was made into a joke.

It was still bright when Ryo finally parked the car at the “next stop”. They were at the Aquarium Kaiyukan and the park and square were really crowded, especially for an ordinary Wednesday. But Ohkura was happy that Ryo had chosen that place. He happened to love that aquarium, but it had been a long time since he last came. For this place, they had to actually disguise themselves a little bit. Ryo put on a cap and Ohkura found his knitted bonnet inside his bag, and put it on together with his reading glasses. Just after that they went out of the car. This time, Ryo held Ohkura’s hand instantly, pulling him close. Ohkura did not object; he liked it. He was really happy now, and it seemed just natural for them to be holding hands.

The Aquarium was even more beautiful than Ohkura remembered. Now he was the one pulling Ryo around, going from side to side of the tunnel, letting go exclamations of ecstasy whenever a dolphin or any other fish would look right at him or do something funny. He felt just like a child there. There was a diver there, waving to the people who would stop to see him playing around with the animals.

\- I want to swim with the dolphins too!! – Ohkura pouted, as he was watching the man hugging a dolphin.

\- Next time, I’ll ask them if you can. – Ryo said, laughing quietly, leaning his head briefly on Ohkura’s shoulder.

\- …Next time? Wasn’t it just _one_ date practice?

Ryo looked a little startled after that and forced a smile on his face.

\- Yeah… Ah! The penguins!

He dragged Ohkura with him, letting the younger guy frown, as he thought about not only what Ryo said, but his reaction as well. As he was pointing out the penguins and making happy comments about how cute they looked, sounding just too hyper, Ohkura would look at him sometimes, paying more attention this time. And now he could notice one or other sad shades on the other’s eyes. After noticing it, he could not become all eager about the aquarium anymore. And all his resolutions of not thinking much about that whole day and just take it as Ryo said – a practice – fell through. Ohkura, then, let go of Ryo’s hand and the look on his face finally made Ohkura’s mind. For just a brief second, he saw Ryo’s whole happy expression disappear completely, giving place to a crushed one. But he soon recovered and continued on their walk.

They left soon after that. Ohkura was not in the mood for the aquarium anymore, since his thoughts were in a rush; Ryo noticed and they went out from the building. Now it was already night and all the lights from the Tempozan square were lit up, giving them a beautiful or scenery. Ryo said they still had one final place to go, and they walked to there, the Tempozan Ferris Wheel, that was bright shining near there. Actually, Ohkura had never rode that Ferris-wheel, but he wasn’t feeling very excited. They both went inside a cabin and, as soon as it started moving, he let go a deep sigh and crossed his arms, avoiding looking at Ryo.

\- So, how was it? – Ryo asked him, after one minute of silence. – I think that it was a success, right? Well… except for the movie, but I can improve that. But you looked really cute in the aquarium, I think that place is the best for a date them, and also mayb-

\- That’s enough, Ryo-chan.

Ohkura turned to him and he watched as the wide smile Ryo had on faded away. Ohkura had finally made his mind. He was now almost sure, and he could finally confront the other one. Because he could not take all this anymore.

\- Eh? You didn’t like it? – He tried to put his smile on again, but his lips were trembling again. – I thought… well, I guess we’ll have to practice one more time then, so I…

\- I’ve said enough of that!

As he raised his voice a little, Ryo finally fell quiet, his face was now flat; focusing his eyes on the bay on the other side, he took a moment to gather up some nerve. And just then he turned back to Ryo, and Ohkura added in a low voice, laughing in disbelief.

\- You know… If you wanted to kiss me or go on a date with me… you just had to ask. Why did you have to come up with this ridiculous practice story? You… you just had to ask.

After Ohkura said that, he kept staring at the other one, both in complete silence. Ryo’s lips and hands were moving, like he was nervous. But then he opened a smile and lowered his head.

\- I-I don’t know what you are talking about, it was just practice, Tacchon, I…

He stopped talking when he heard Ohkura snorting. The drummer could not believe Ryo would keep on with the lie. He was absolutely sure of what he said to Ryo. He was sure now. He was not making a fool of himself.

\- I’m not a kid anymore, Ryo-chan.

Ohkura turned his face to the bay again; he did not want to look at Ryo anymore. The fact that the older one wanted to keep going with that bothered him so much, that the he felt he was in verge of crying. But he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. How much longer until that ride finished?

After seconds that seemed hours, Ryo spoke again.

\- The first time I was actually… testing. – Ohkura turned himself to Ryo again. The guy had his head down now and was speaking in a deep and low voice. – I was… feeling things and… I wanted to test it with you, because… I dunno, I liked being with you. But, then… I really liked kissing you. – he laughed, shaking his head and raising it, locking his eyes on Ohkura’s, who saw how his cheeks were blushing. – I wanted to do it all the time after that and… I kept with the practice story, because I thought that you were doing it just to actually practice.

Ohkura was feeling chills all over his body as Ryo was confessing that; even his breathing became a little faster. Ryo shook his head and relaxed on the cabin bench, taking off his cap and bending it in his hands as he kept speaking.

\- Then, because of work, we stopped hanging together. I was really sad in the beginning, but let it go. But then, last year, we were put in the same group. And I was so fucking happy when I saw you, I almost jumped on you right at that moment. – He laughed, embarrassed, taking his hand to his hair, grabbing it. – But you kept so distant… I thought that, if we’d be back together, it’d be as before. But, you’d not even look at me. I thought you came to dislike me. – To that, Ohkura covered his mouth with his hand, trying to get a hold of himself. Ryo got up from his seat and sat by Ohkura’s side, turning to him at the same time the other did so. – I really wanted to go to you, and hang with you. I think... No, I know that. I ended up really _liking_ you. I was so afraid to tell you anything or ask you to go anywhere with me that I let it go. Then, I decided to go with this practice thing again. I know that you a nice guy, and that you’d help anyone, so… - He laughed uncomfortably again, before taking a deep breath and looking at Ohkura’s eyes once again. - I just wanted to go on a date with you, at least once.

They fell in silence again, staring at each other. The cabin was almost reaching the peak now, but none of them moved or said something for almost a minute, when Ryo finally broke their eye contact and lowered his eyes again, now staring at his hands. Ohkura’s heart was beating so loud in his chest that he didn’t know how Ryo was not listening; he didn’t know to react! That was a first for him. He cleared his throat.

\- So… Pick a better movie next time.

\- What? – Ryo raised his head, startled.

\- For our next date. And remember, you promised you’d ask if I can swim with the dolphins.

\- Are you serious?

He took Ryo’s cap from his hands and tossed it aside, entwining his fingers with Ryo’s. Ohkura saw the smile forming on Ryo’s mouth, but he leaned forward and pressed his lips against his date’s for a few seconds, to which Ryo was so surprised that he didn’t even respond. Laughing, Ohkura backed away a little and smirked, adjusting his glasses onto his own nose.

\- Have you forgotten everything about kissing, Ryo-chan? Should we practice some more?


End file.
